


Watching You Watch Me

by orphan_account



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee Shop, Ereri Week, Fluff, M/M, all this week is going to be fluff, ao3 spells hanji name weird, day 3:caught in the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is so beautiful. Almost painfully so. Levi just can't stop looking at him. He always tries to sneak quick glances at Eren's stunning blue-green eyes, or his thick, molten chocolate brown hair. He thinks he's being sneaky, but everyone else notices.</p><p>Including Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 3 OF ERERI WEEK LETS DO THIS SHIZZ

Eren is so beautiful.

You'd think that after being in a relationship with the little shit for three years I'd be used to it. But nope, here we are walking down the street about to meet some of our friends and I'm standing here forcing myself to keep my head facing forward.

You see the thing is, I'm known for looking and being as indifferent and uncaring as possible. Except when it comes to Eren. He is the only person who has ever made me cry from laughing so hard, the only person who has convinced me to go on a fucking rollercoaster, and the only person who has gotten me to smile beyond a smirk on a daily basis.

So yeah, this kid has basically got me fucked.

I can't help it anymore so I turn my head to look at him...and to my relief, he's looking into the shop windows on the opposite side of me. All I can see is his long mop of messy brown hair and the puffs of air made visible by the cold atmosphere. It's January and somehow Eren talked me into walking to the coffee shop even though it's cold as balls out here.

"Levi?" 

I am slightly startled, as I was so lost in him I wasn't really paying attention to anything else. Somehow I manage to play it off as I turn my head forward again.

"Hm?" _Nailed it._

"Are you okay?"

I'm extremely confused as to why he's asking me this. I feel fine, I think I look okay. The only thing wrong right now is the fact that it's cold as shit.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

He slowly grabs my right hand with his left. "It's just that I kinda feel bad. About making you walk all the way to the coffee shop even though you said "It's cold as balls out there, you shit." He said the last part in his infamous imitation of me. This consisted of him slouching, lowering his voice a few octaves, and making a face that resembled the embodiment of death.

"Kid, you didn't make me do anything. If I really didn't want to come I would have sat my ass on the couch and told you to piss off. Trust me, it's okay, I wanted to come." I said all this with the slightest of smiles, so that he knew I was being completely genuine.

He laughed at my crude humor. He was used to it by now, it seemed. "Good, because I've been stading here questioning if we should turn back around."

"We're here." I stated, because in fact, we were.

The coffee shop was called "Cafe Mariana" but everyone just called it "The Maria". As fancy as it sounded, it wasn't. It was almost vintage looking, like Audrey Hepburn ate here or something.

As we walked in we spotted our little group in the largest booth in the cafe. In the booth there was Armin, Mikasa, Erwin and Hanji. As much as I hate to admit it, I missed these people. Armin and Mikasa included. We took our seats and wasted no time on catching up.

We hadn't gotten to see them much during New Year's because they all went off with their families while Eren and I stayed home.

"Levi!!! MY ADORABLE LITTLE GRUMP!!! I missed you!!!" Hanji squealed as she squeezed the ever-loving fuck out of me.

"Hanji let go of me before I die of suffication."

"Oh sorry!!" She put me down and smiled warmly. I missed her so much.

"Hello Levi." Erwin caught my attention as he stuck out his hand, which I shook.

"Hey Erwin- oh I'm sorry. Hello, Eyebrows."

"Ha ha ha. Ever the charmer, Levi." He said with obvious sarcasm.

"Damn right. And don't you forget it." 

We all sat down after greeting each other and we just, talked. About the new year what we aspire to do. I don't remember ordering black tea, (Eren probably did it for me) all I remember is Armin saying something about neuroscience and the picture-quick glances I kept throwing in Eren's direction.

At about the two hour mark the conversation didn't seem to have any signs of slowing so I excused myself to go and get some more black tea. As the cashier went back to make my drink I feel a presence next to me.

"You really love him don't you?" It was Armin.

"What makes you say that, kid?" I knew was going to give some type of psychological answer, he always does.

"Well for one, you've put up with all of his shit for this long." He smiled and laughed lightly at his own remark. I pushed a gust of air out through my nose, which is the equivalent to me laughing in public.

"And second, I uh, noticed the way you couldn't keep your eyes off of him." He looked smug as fuck.

_Shit._

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid." I said, but the blush on my cheeks probably gave me away.

"Alright say whatever you want, but I noticed. Everybody noticed." And just as my drink came out, he went back to sit down.

_That genius little shit._

The rest of our little get together went on without incident. I made an effort not to look at Eren, which in turn cause Armin to look at me with the most smug look on his face and I realized I'd never wanted to punch him until right now.

The conversation eventually died down and we all made our way home. Saying our goodbyes and preparing to walk home in the cold at 7 o'clock at night.

Once Eren and I got home, we decied we weren't tired in the slightest and needed to catch up on some shows on Netflix anyways. We situated ourselves on the couch side by side, sitting Indian-style on the cushions like a pair of kindergarteners.

I turned to stare at Eren, taking in the soft curve of his jaw, the tan of his skin, his long, dark hair and his two large eyes. Eyes that kept me alive, the eyes that I get to wake up to see every morning in their stunningly green glory. I loved everything about this kid, but what drew me to him first were his eyes.

"Levi." I heard Eren's voice call with a laugh. I'm thrown out of my trance and realize Eren is staring right back at me.

_Oh shit. This kid has been watching me watch him the whole time, hasn't he?_

"Levi, I've been sitting here for almost a minute staring back at you and you haven't moved once."

_Of course he has._

"I don't know what you're talking about." I knew this wouldn't work but its was worth a shot.

"Uh-huh. Of course you don't." He laughed.

_God, I love his laugh._

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" I produced anger out of nothing, though somehow we both knew it had no substance.

"No reason. But now I remember why Iove you so much." He said as he leaned over and kissed me. I blushed furiously and I hated him for it, but I kissed him back anyways.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." I mumbled hoping he didn't hear me, but knowing all to well that he had.

He just laughed and kissed me again. I couldn't stay mad at him for long, I was just being a piss-baby because I got caught in the act. But I really did love him, and he already knew that all too well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I can't really write smut or anything of that nature so I twisted the prompt a bit. I don't know what I was doing, but writing for Levi is a lot easier for me than writing for Eren so I night be doing more Levi-centric stuff. I love seeing comments so leave em there!!!


End file.
